capcomfandomcom-20200224-history
Jubei Yagyu
Jubei Yagyu (柳生 十兵衛, Yagyu Jubei) is a character from the Onimusha series. He replaced Samanosuke as the main protagonist in Onimusha 2: Samurai's Destiny, before joining forces with him in Onimusha Blade Warriors. Profile An ambitious young warrior and the hero of Onimusha 2. The second leader of the Yagyu clan and originator of Shinin style sword combat, also known as Sougen Yagyu or Sekisyusai. All leaders of the Yagyu clan are given a childhood name of Jubei. His father was the late Head of his clan, who was seduced and had a child by a female Oni named Takajo. Jubei and his descendants possess the blood and ability of Oni-Clan, since Jubei is Half-Oni. After a period of solitary training, Jubei returned to Yagyu Village to find that his home had been raided and destroyed by Nobunaga's Genma army. Weapons * Yagyu Sword - Jubei's trusted weapon. This sword has no magic attack and cannot be charged. * Buraitou - Players obtain the lightning sword from the Lightning Dragon Shrine in the Yagyu Village by the Dragon Pond. This weapon functions much like the Yagyu Sword. However, physical and magic attacks become more powerful as the weapon's level increases. This swift weapon is efficient against quick enemies; performing a running attack with it has a great possibility of knocking an enemy to the ground. Its magical attack consists of a rapid succession of electrically-charged slashes, followed by an overhead chop that summons a powerful bolt of lightning. * Hyoujin-Yari - The ice spear is obtained from the Ice Dragon Shrine in the southeastern cave of the Gold Mines. The weapon's extended reach enables Jubei to pierce and bash enemies that are far away. The weapon's weight restricts Jubei's movement to some extent, but this is probably the best weapon to use to defend against fast moving groups of enemies at close range. Jubei utilizes its magical technique by slamming the spear into the ground, releasing a wave of ice at the enemy which freezes them in their tracks before shattering. * Senpumaru - The wind baton is obtained from the Wind Dragon Shrine in Fog Valley. A swift and stylish weapon, Jubei can attack foes in all directions with a series of spinning slashes and chops. However, the lightness of this weapon makes it harder to bash enemies to the ground. Jubei performs its magical skill by spinning Senpumaru above his head, creating a massive vaccuum that draws in enemies. * Dokoutsui - The earthquake hammer is obtained from the Earth Dragon Shrine in the great hall of the Oni Sacred Place. The heaviest weapon of all, Jubei's movements are greatly restricted. Jubei requires more time to recover his center of balance between each attack. However, the tremendous crushing power of the hammer is more likely to flatten foes in one hit than any other weapon! This is the ultimate equalizer for use against metal-plated or large enemies. Its magic attack is performed by Jubei slamming the hammer into the ground, causing the ground quake and erupt beneath the enemies' feet. * Rekka-Ken - The sword of fire is not only the most devastating and damaging weapon in the game, it comes fully loaded with all of its Tech levels and Secret Techniques! This greatest of weapons is obtained by surviving the 20th level of the Purple Dark Realm. Although the red blade handles much like the Buraitou or Yagyu Sword, its incredible weight makes it somewhat slower to handle. Swift foes may still have the advantage against this weapon, but bosses and slower demons will suffer when it connects. Its magical attack summons a ring of flames around Jubei. * Dojikiri - (Blade Warriors only) - It has been said that this sword was used when Yorimitsu defeated Douji. * Soshu Masamune - (Blade Warriors only) - The ultimate fusion of beauty and pragmatism. * Red Saber - (Blade Warriors only) - A mysterious weapon whose blade is formed by light. Also used by Nobunaga. * Bishamon Sword - (Blade Warriors only) - Sword with the power to drive away demons. Also used by Samanosuke. * Bamboo Sword - (Blade Warriors only) - When a famous swordsman trained with this blade, it helped him master his art. Also used by Samanosuke. Jubei also can use his bow and arrow or gun to shoot at enemies flying overhead or perched high above. Trivia *Jubei's birth name was Muneyoshi before he accepted the new title as a child. *Akane in Onimusha: Dawn of Dreams also took the name Jubei in honor of her grandfather. *Jubei was modeled after the late Japanese actor Matsuda Yusaku. Gallery Image:Oni2JubeiRender.png|''Onimusha 2: Samurai's Destiny'' Image:Oni2JubeiSpecialOutfit.png|Special Costume in Onimusha 2: Samurai's Destiny Image:OniBWJubei.png|''Onimusha Blade Warriors'' Category:Characters Category:Onimusha Characters Category:Heroes Category:Male Characters